Racing Gone Right
by Rayver1936
Summary: One-shot, whatever happened to Astrid and Hiccup after they hugged...


The scene resumes when toothless and stormfly cover hiccup and astrid from the fallen snow using their wings to create a barrier preventing them from freezing over, it was total darkness nothing can be seen and only their voices are heard (season 1 episode 3 Animal house)

Hiccup: Astrid?

Astrid: over here... Hiccup, I'm freezing...

Hiccup: come here...

And so she does, Astrid quickly went over to where she heard hiccups voice was and at the slightest touch of hiccups skin, warmth and comfort enveloped her. Hiccup however, quickly held astrid in his arms and embraced her tightly, astrid reciprocated the act and hugged him as tight as she could. At that time they were not aware of the intimate act that was going on between them; their minds were solely focused on survival and how to save the other from the freezing atmosphere.

Hiccup: where are the dragons?

Astrid: I don't know?

Their bodies provided just enough warmth to keep them from freezing and as soon they felt at ease with each other, toothless shoots one of his plasma blast at the ceiling of their accidental igloo formed from the shape of the dragons wings and the fallen snow.

Hiccup: toothless?

Followed by stormflys fire breath, that resembled the friction of a match just before it sets ablaze or small fire crackers exploding.

Astrid: stormfly?

Toothless and stormfly repeatedly blasts the roof until the snow melted and a small hole was thawed in, causing a tiny ray of light to enter the igloo, Hiccup and astrid was overjoyed when light hit their eyes. As the light spread across the igloo hiccup and astrid was amazed at the sight of their dragons using their wings and fire to save them from the dire situation.

Astrid: yeah...

Hiccup: I see daylight!

Astrid: were gonna get outta here

Hiccup: look what they did...

Astrid: they saved our lives...

As soon as they realized they were safe hiccup and astrid both let out a sigh of relief and looked at each other at the same time. At that moment when their heads turned and their faces was so close to each other its as if they were about to kiss,  
The thought finally sinked in that they were at each other's arms in a warm and tight embrace. They quickly separate and turn their gazes at the opposite direction, faces began to turn red, and the atmosphere inside the igloo quickly changed from freezing cold to extremely awkward.

Hiccup: ahh..uhm..

Astrid: ahm..ahmp, ahmm.. (Small coughing noises)

Hiccup: so were... good...

Astrid: goo..ahm...good as new...

After their awkward chat astrid looked at hiccup and punched him in the arm, Hiccup holds his semi swollen arm and starts to caress it

Hiccup: Aww...what was that for!?

Astrid: that.. was for almost freezing to death

Hiccup gave a slight smile but his arm was still aching from her punch, even if it was just a playful response from Astrid it still felt like a real punch and hurt as much as her normal punch would. Hiccup then smiled again and continued the conversation

Hiccup: why is it always violence with you?

Astrid: it's not violence it's communication

She then punches hiccup again on the same arm. Hiccup regretted asking his question and now, the pain from the last punch that seemingly faded away came back and was doubled by a brand new punch with as much power as the last. Hiccup cried out in pain but surprisingly enough the smile was still stuck on his face, but mixed with a hint of pain. He held his now fully swollen arm and begins to caress it again

Hiccup: Aww.. Always with the punching... Whatever happened to old fashioned talking, you know with words.. At least that doesn't hurt?

Astrid: ever heard of the saying "fists and axes speak louder than words", besides it's not fun if it doesn't leave a scar...

Hiccup: well, that's just great... I'm glad my personal pain can provide quality entertainment for you

Astrid: it does (laughs) you'll get used to it, after a few more punches

Hiccup: great.. More violence, i can't wait.. Is it always gonna be like this?

Astrid: yup, you got a problem with that (smiles) aaand.. I recall you saying you'd get used to it riiight? (She pokes him in the chest)

Hiccup: what? I don't know what you're talking about astrid (he looks at the opposite direction)

Astrid: oh, that's too bad i guess i have to remind you then?

Astrid rolled her fists up and was about to punch hiccup again, for the third time, but hiccup quickly stops her

Hiccup: kidding! I'm kidding, I sorta remember maybe..

Astrid: maybe?

Astrid insinuates another punch and hiccup just exhales this time and responds

Hiccup: (sigh) ok.. not maybe.. All of it, i remember all of it Astrid..

Astrid: good (smiling contently)

Hiccup: someone's oddly happy..

Astrid: you should be thankful.. I'd chop off your other leg if you actually forgot about it (laugh)

Hiccup: good thing i remembered then (gulp) um.. C-can i ask why?

Astrid: hmm? You should know why? I thought you remembered everything? (Stands up) Hiccuup.. (Glares at hiccup)

Hiccup: i-i do, I'm serious i remember everything (raises hands in surrender)

Astrid: ok, then answer your question

Hiccup: w-what?

Astrid: augh.. Why hiccup? I wouldn't chop your leg off for nothing?

At this point the two dragons were just watching as their riders go on and on, back and forth on the conversation, shifting the view to whoever was speaking at the moment

Hiccup: you won't?

Astrid: of course i wont! (Exhales) Never mind just answer the question..

Hiccup: u-umm.. I told you "i could get used to it"?

Astrid: ok, go on..

Hiccup: umm.. that's kinda it..

Astrid: seriously hiccup that's it, you don't remember ANYTHING before that..

Hiccup: well.. U-uhm you punched me.. And then you.. (Blush) Kissed me infront of everyone?

Astrid: finally! Took you long enough (sits down) soo.. What about the kiss should you remember?

Hiccup: huh? Um.. I don't know.. Your lips were soft-ish?

Astrid blushes slightly and punches hiccup on the arm, hiccup inturn yelps in pain

Hiccup: aw! why? What did i do now?

Astrid: nothing.. i just felt like it (smiles) and besides, that's really not what i meant

Hiccup: geez.. Will you just tell me.. The suspense is killing my arm, which by the way is starting to go numb, thank you very much..

Astrid: (sigh) you're clever right, figure it out for yourself (she stands up and heads for stormfly)

Hiccup: huh? Astrid wait..

Astrid: let's go girl

But astrid didn't listen to Hiccup's request, she climbed on stormfly and flew away

Astrid: augh, sometimes he can be as dull as rock... Muttonhead, it was our first kiss..

Meanwhile hiccup was still with toothless, clueless as ever

Hiccup: (sigh) did you get any of that bud?

Toothless: auug? (Tilting his head to the side)

Hiccup: (laugh) that makes two of us.. (Sigh) Oh well i don't think freezing to death's the answer.. let's get out of here bud

The episode goes on like nothing happened of course astrid never told hiccup the answer even after all of Hiccup's pestering efforts.

End of chapter


End file.
